


HADA

by clumsykitty



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Feliz cumple, M/M, OS, Obsequio, Post Civil War, Stony - Freeform, Superfamily
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7529623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Las hadas existen y cumplen deseos.</p>
<p>Un regalo de cumpleaños para Katrinna Le Fay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HADA

_Título_ : **HADA**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : MCU

_Pareja_ : Stony, Superfamily.

_Derechos_ : Cero, nada.

_Advertencias_ : éste es una sencilla historia que hago como obsequio para quien cumple años y es mi pilar, Maestra Jedi como hada personal.

 

¡Feliz cumpleaños, Katrinna Le Fay!

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

 

**HADA**

 

 

-Escucha bien, Peter.

-Escucho, papi.

-No es que las hadas no existan, es que no son como pensamos.

-¿Pero si existen?

-Sí.

-¿Y puedes encontrar una para mí?

-Bueno, Peter…

-Por favor, papi –el pequeño sorbió su nariz una vez más, sus ojos hinchados por el llanto previo- ¿Verdad que podrás?

-Voy a intentarlo, ¿qué te parece?

-Me parece okay.

Tony sonrió, levantando en brazos a su hijo para cargarlo sobre su cadera, caminando hacia el patio de la mansión Stark donde estaban, inspeccionando viejos muebles, recordando tiempos muy lejanos con memorias algo rancias. Peter deseaba encontrar un hada porque en su escuela había discutido con los niños sobre el tema y ellos habían dicho muy tajantes que las hadas no existían, solamente esas cosas llamadas pokemones. Ésos sí eran reales y no las fantasías del pequeño Peter quien llegó llorando con su papi, tirando su lonchera para ocultarse en su pierna y dar rienda suelta a su tierna pero inquieta decepción. Tony le consoló, llegando a la parte preferida del jardín, esos rosales y arcos que pertenecieran a su madre, cuando solía cuidarlos con él escuchando esas historias que dieron rienda suelta a su imaginación y le harían el genio que hoy era reconocido.

-Vamos a hacer algo, ¿qué tal si buscamos aquí un hada? Si no encontramos nada, iremos al parque y así iremos buscando –ofreció el castaño con una sonrisa quieta- Ellas son huidizas, porque si las atrapan pueden dañar sus alas. Así que encontrar una de ellas nos va a tomar mucho tiempo, ¿entendiste, hijo?

-Entendí okay.

-Bien, pues entonces a buscar –limpiando con una mano las lágrimas restantes del rostro de Peter, Tony le bajó al suelo- Anda, yo iré de este lado y tú por allá.

-¡Pero si la ves me gritas mucho muy fuerte!

-Te lo prometo.

Peter sonrió más animado, echando a correr para perderse entre los laberintos de rosales bajo la mirada relajada pero triste del millonario. El tema de las hadas en realidad estaba escondiendo algo mayor, como la separación de Tony con Steve, el primero tratando de que su familia se mantuviera de una pieza, el segundo buscando proteger a su mejor amigo del mundo. Sabía que Peter quería encontrar un ser inexistente para pedirle un deseo imposible. El Capitán América ya no volvería a sus vidas, estaba en otro continente, refugiado de quienes estaban persiguiéndoles y con toda seguridad permanecería al lado de aquel sargento. Las razones habían llegado al tope, a la locura. No quedaba más que ese vacío tan parecido a la mansión Stark que el castaño había ido a revisar para encontrar algo más en que pensar. Dentro del jardín de su madre, al menos podía volver en su memoria a esos tiempos dulces cuando la vida no era tan complicada.

-¿Encontraste alguna hada, papi? –preguntó el pequeño, volviendo de su inspección.

-No, lo siento, Peter.

-Tengo hambre, ¿podemos ir a comer una hamburguesa? ¿Sí?

-Pero primero una ensalada.

-¡Ew!

-Peter, ensalada o no hay hamburguesa.

-Bueno. ¡Pero que sea de las hamburguesas de Papá Pablito!

-… ¿ahí?

-Ahí.

Tony rodó sus ojos pero no se negó, cargando de vuelta a su hijo quien sonriente, le estampó un beso en su mejilla, abrazándole con fuerza alrededor de su cuello. Cantó todo el camino las nuevas rimas que le enseñaran en la escuela, preguntó como era su costumbre por los nombres de las cosas que no conocía hasta que llegaron a esa camioneta destartalada con un enorme letrero tan viejo, que bien podía estar en el museo Smithsoniano, donde se leía “Papá Pablito”. El dueño era un hombre con canas que Happy le había presentado un día al millonario cuando su restaurante favorito de hamburguesas cerró por remodelación. Don Pablito. Peter estaba más que feliz, casi cayéndose al bajar del auto para ir corriendo hacia la barra, trepando con pujidos al banquillo y saludando con dientes ausentes al buen hombre.

-¡Estamos buscando un hada! –fue lo primero que le dijo.

-¿En serio?

-Sí.

-¿Y dónde piensas encontrarla?

-Papi dice que buscaremos por todas partes hasta encontrarla.

-O sea que serás un cazador de hadas.

-Um, no sé. ¿Existe eso?

-Todo es posible, Petercito.

-Buenas tardes, Don Pablo.

-Pablito que Don Pablo era mi padre. Buenísimas tardes, Señor Stark. ¿La misma orden de siempre?

-Sí, pero antes una ensalada.

-¡Aaayy!

-Peter, lo prometiste.

-Um, bueno.

Peter mecía sus piecitos en el aire, jugando con una servilleta mientras Tony prestaba atención a su celular, atendiendo las peticiones de Pepper sobre los negocios. El mundo seguía girando, ajeno a su pena. Su travieso e inquieto hijo soltó una risita que llamó su atención pero el niño estaba concentrado en tratar de armar un barco con la servilleta de papel. Tony terminó de contestar los mensajes antes de acercarse a Peter y ayudarle con su intento de papel doblado, esperando por sus comidas que eran preparadas con mucho esmero por el dueño de la camioneta, el mismo que levantó su mirada detrás de ellos, parpadeando un poco antes de llamar la atención del castaño, señalando con su espátula tras su espalda.

-Creo que desean hablar con usted.

Tony frunció su ceño pero se giró, abriendo sus ojos y quedándose de una pieza. Steve estaba ahí, frente a ellos, ahí mismo. Vestido en esas ropas que elegía como atuendo para pasar “desapercibido”. Miró a todos lados, creyendo que se trataba de una broma de muy mal gusto o que estaba sucediendo algo que estaba fuera de su comprensión. Peter se giró en esos momentos, lanzando un grito de alegría, saltando de golpe del banquillo al suelo a punto de caer de bruces y echando a correr a los brazos de su padre, quien le sonrió con una mirada húmeda al verle ir hacia él con una felicidad que no le cabía en el rostro.

-¡PAPAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Peter se estampó en su pecho, llenándole de besos cuando le cargó con la felicidad propia de un niño pequeño ajeno a los problemas de adultos, las conspiraciones políticas o las diferencias de opinión entre súper héroes. Steve tomó aire, acariciando sus cabellos, tratando de entender el borbotón de palabras que su hijo decía, ansiando ponerle al día sobre lo que había ocurrido con ellos durante su larga ausencia, obviamente desde el punto de vista del infante, el cual terminó su larga lista de eventos con la búsqueda de la misteriosa hada que había tenido su pausa porque estaban en plena comida de hamburguesas sin igual. Tony ya estaba con ellos, aunque ligeramente separado como evadiendo al capitán.

-¿Qué… qué haces aquí?

-Necesitaba verles.

-¿Ya no te vas a ir, verdad papá? –Peter abrió grandes sus ojos- ¿Verdad que no?

-Peter…

-Steve, ¿a qué has venido?

-¿Volviste para ayudarnos a buscar el hada? –fue el pensamiento lógico del pequeño.

Steve no tuvo corazón para decirle que no. –Sí, así es.

-¡Uuaauu! ¡Papi, la vamos a buscar en familia!

Tony frunció su ceño, intercambiando una mirada con Steve, quien negó apenas, dando a entender que luego hablarían. Era demasiada la felicidad de Peter para arruinarla.

-Creo que ibas a comer –comentó el capitán, forzando una sonrisa.

-Oh, sí. ¿Quieres una hamburguesa?

Una vez más, el rubio volvió sus ojos a Stark quien suspiró apretando apenas sus puños.

-Vamos.

Cuando terminaron, regresaron a la torre donde ambos adultos quisieron hablar pero una vez más, Peter les demostró que no estaba dispuesto a concederles una oportunidad, casi implorando porque Steve viera una película con él pese a las quejas de Tony al respecto. Puesto que debían encender la televisión, lo primero que vieron fue el canal de noticieros que justo en esos momentos hablaba sobre ciertos acuerdos y sucesos que les habían separado. Ambos se quedaron mirando la pantalla antes de llevarse una sorpresa al ver al rey de Wakanda y otros funcionarios miembros de las Naciones Unidas destituir tales acuerdos. El millonario se volvió de inmediato al capitán como pidiendo una explicación pero la expresión atónita de éste le dijo que tampoco sabía qué estaba sucediendo. Era prácticamente como el milagro que estaban esperando para solucionar su propio problema.

-¡Papá, la película!

-Sí… sí, enseguida, Peter, no tienes que gritar.

Tony no pudo contener las ganas de saber, haciendo llamadas en tanto Peter tomaba su habitual asiento en un mullido sillón con un tazón de palomitas en el regazo. No era mentira, Naciones Unidas consideraba los acuerdos una trampa para los Vengadores, así que replantearían toda la situación desde otra perspectiva. El mundo necesitaba héroes pero no encadenados. Steve le miraba fijamente, una súplica silenciosa que reafirmó con una mano extendida hacia él. Peter estaba concentrado en la película, llenando su boca de palomitas. Tony quiso salir de ahí, y también quiso correr a los brazos del rubio. Una vez más, volvió la vista hacia su pequeño hijo que sonreía ante el chiste de uno de los personajes. La mano seguía esperando por él. Cerrando sus ojos con un largo suspiro, caminó hacia el capitán, tendiendo su propia mano que fue capturada como sus labios.

Peter sonrió aún más, viendo de reojo a sus padres abrazarse en el beso, pero levantando su mirada hacia el respaldo del sofá donde estaban sentados. Una diminuta, brillante cual diamante como etérea hada estaba ahí, con sus alas revoloteando y sus ojos platinados con blancas pestañas parpadeando con su rostro ligeramente ladeado, sonriéndole tan traviesa como él. La había encontrado dentro de una de las rosas de la abuela María, durmiendo plácidamente. Peter le despertó con mucho cuidado, ofreciéndole una gotita de agua como disculpa antes de pedirle desesperadamente que cumpliera su deseo. Ella dijo que sí, porque era un hada buena que sabía de los corazones de los humanos, así que se escondió en sus ropas, susurrándole todo el tiempo lo que tenía que hacer para ayudarla, porque estaba algo entumida luego de haber dormido por muchísimos años desde que otro niño parecido a él también le pidiera ayuda.

El pequeño sonrió, con palomitas atoradas en los huecos donde le faltaban un par de dientes. Esa hada asintió, antes de agitar sus alitas cristalinas y desaparecer. Claro que no podía decirles a sus padres de ella, porque eran secretos entre niños y seres mágicos, como en los grandes cuentos. Pero sería increíblemente divertido pasear de la mano de Steve y Tony, de volver a ver a sus tíos postizos, de escuchar una vez más las risas en casa. A veces, los mismos súper héroes necesitaban de una mano, o mejor dicho, de una manita llena de magia que volvería a su lugar de descanso, en el corazón de una rosa que su abuela María había plantado muchísimo tiempo atrás, para que siempre hubiera una oportunidad para ellos, su hijo y luego su nieto. Peter rió, muy emocionado.

 

Las hadas realmente existían.

 

**F I N**


End file.
